The Truth About Love
by BadeHappyLand
Summary: Rogue's life went downhill after Bayville park was bombed. Now it seems she and all the other victims are developing odd gifts, and her almost-Brother keeps bringing hot guys back from Russia, one of which wont leave her alone. ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! It's Mia here reporting from Austin Hospital, haha. Anywayyy, I just wanted to say that from now on I'll be working From Sasha's computer, which also means on her account. We're officially changing the name to SonshineRomy, Hopefully you guys like that. There is a few issues with changing my timetables though, so I won't be able to update every day, more like every third day after Sash and I finish gymnastics on Tuesdays and Fridays. We'll also update on Sunday because we're nice like that. I will shut up now, and you may proceed to the fic.**

_Chapter One, Not Popular and Never Going To Be._

To start off, I'll tell you my name. You should feel special, since nobody except my mama and my papa know my real name. It's Anna Marie Darkholme.

Yeah, I know, such a pretty name for such a gloomy person, but hey, I didn't pick it. Hell, That's why I go by Rogue now.

So I'll tell you some more, seeing as I seem to have nothing better to do. I'm 5'4, female (Duh, If you hadn't figured that out I'd be worried), an unfortunate victim of the Calico Bombings in 2009 (This will explain things later), from the south, and i have Braces. Stupid Godamn braces. My eyes would be described as emerald colored if ya asked my mama, but my papa would just say green. My hair is auburn, and I have two white streaks framing my face that appeared about a week after the Calico bombings.

The Calico bombings.

On the twenty-fourth of December last year, over fifty thousand teens and some of their parents went to see Callisto's comet. Callisto was a god or something, no one I knew was completely sure.

Well anyway, The Calico Warriors from Africa decided it was a perfect opportunity to kill off most of the Bayville population. Heaps of people escaped, but when they let the bombs loose, whoever was left fell to the ground...

**Screams filled the meadow as people pushed past others to get away. An old man in a wheelchair was trying his best to wheel himself away without hurting anyone of the people pushing past him. My heart froze. **

**Kitty Pryde, the most popular girl in my year (Year ten) was screaming and crying. She'd been pushed past so hard that she'd fallen, and so many people hadn't noticed that It seemed she'd been trampled on until her leg broke. I was torn. I wanted to go to the old man and help him, But Kitty's leg was broken, there was no way she'd get away if nobody helped her. **

**Jubilation Lee came out of nowhere, grabbing Kitty's arms and heaving her up. Kitty's screams got louder, but I ignored them, running towards the old man instead now that I knew Kitty had help. **

"**No child," He said as I came close, and gestured to the left of him. A young girl who looked like she could've only been five was sitting in the grass, not understanding the situation. A bad feeling filled me. I looked up at the Calico helicopters, where the men with guns were shooting from. They had big black objects that i couldn't quite make out. My eyes widened.**

"**Bombs..." **

"**Please take her instead," The man said calmly. I nodded, my head feeling heavy on my shoulders. **

"**Who is she? To you, i mean?" I was sure that she must've been his daughter or something for him to give up his life for her.**

"**I've never met her in my life," the man admitted. "But she's only young."**

**I stared at him before nodding and heaving the girl up. "C'mon sugah," I mumbled.**

"**Bye bye mister!" the girl chirped to the old man, who waved goodbye, closed his eyes, and leant back in his seat, as though preparing to sleep. **

"**What's yahr name, sugah?" I asked, running. I was trying not to scare her.**

"**Illyana Rosalinda Rasputin," The girl recited, as though she'd had to repeat it many times before. **

"**Ah'm Rogue-!" Fire erupted everywhere. I was burning, but I wasn't in pain. I couldn't see Illyana, but I could feel her as she went completely still in my arms.**

**It was like we were frozen in time, lifted into the air with the golden flames surrounding us.**

**Illyana's hands clamped down on my shoulders, and in the back of my mind some conscious part of me heard her crying. **

**We hit the ground with a loud thud and the flames turned purple around us and then seemed to evaporate. I was still frozen in shock when a very muscled teen ran over, black hair messed up and dirt smudged on him. **

"**Illyana!" He called, And i could faintly make out tears pooling in his eyes. **

"**Piotr!" Illyana squealed, pulling out of my arms and running to the boy, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. The boy obviously had come to the breaking point, because he fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears streaking down his cheeks. But still, he managed to look right into my eyes.**

"**Thankyou," He whispered. "Thankyou."**

**I pushed onto my knees and stood up. I didn't want to, but I turned to see the damage. There were three people who were lying motionless in the grass, though everyone else was getting to their feet, some crying, some still screaming, some calling out names. There was a redhaired girl bent over one of the bodies, silently. Tears were falling from her cheeks to the boy's face, and she was struggling to stay up and not fall to the ground.**

"**Duncan..." She whispered. **

More than three people had died that day. There were atleast seven who were shot, and there was a fourth person who died from the bombs.

All the people who survived the bombings were immediately taken into hospital, but nobody seemed to be hurt at all. So life went on, and a year passed. Piotr Rasputin, Illyana's brother, visited from Russia Regularly to see me. We'd become good friends after the bombings, and I was glad as hell, because at the time I'd had no friends. Wanda Maximoff, my best friend now, had also been in the bombings. I'd gotten braces the day I actually met her and she'd been there to tell me they didn't look as dorky as i thought. My mama and my aunt moved away after the bombings, but my aunt came back after a week because I needed a guardian. I hadn't seen my mama since. My Papa was out fighting in the war, and apparently they got bombed there too. He says he was lucky to make it out alive, because a whole heap of the soldiers didn't, including dad's best friend Viktor Creed, whose body they never found. Illyana was too afraid to come back to Bayville, so instead she called every night, and I treasured these calls, because as Pete had come to be like a brother, Illyana had become like a sister.

A lot of things changed when Pete decided to bring a few friends back to Bayville with him when he visited in July.

But I can't really explain that yet, as I'm trying to tell you one thing at a time.

**Next Chapter-The story begins With a warning phone call from Illyana. **

**Now I've got quite a few awesome ideas for this fic, but Imma need a lil help because i don't know who to introduce first, John or Remy??? Review and put in your vote!!**

**Peace Out Suckahs, Sasha and Mia.**

**P.S Yes, Love Runs Deeper Than Blood is one of the fics we're updating, Love Sasha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! Chapter Two! Look a shoe! Doo Doo Doo!! **

**Hahaha, anyway, Sasha and Mia reporting for duty! *Salutes* *Falls Over* **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

_Chapter Two: The Invitation _

"Rogue, Mail call!"

I groaned and threw my pillow. "Since when have ah cared about the goddamned mail!? Ah'm TIRED!"

"Stripes, I think ya should look at this," I opened my eyes enough to make out the green paint on my wall, and turned my head towards the doorway.

"What do yah want?"

He held up an envelope. "It's from the Xavier Institute."

"What the hell is the Xavier Institute?" I asked, frowning and sitting up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the envelope again.

He opened the envelope. "Parent/Guardian," he read, then chuckled. "It's a place that takes in teens that were in the bombin's, Stripes."

"Not interested," I said firmly. I doubted whoever run it was even in the bombings, so there was really no point in going.

"Stripes, it says that the old man who runs it saw you in the meadow." Logan gave me a sharp look.

"Yeah, But Ah didn't _do_ anything!" I protested when i saw the accusatory glance he shot me. "I just helped out Illyana is all."

"Mmm...Was there a man who told ya to do it? It says..."

"Oh mah gawd, let me see that!" I leapt forward and snatched it from him, reading it. "This is from that old man in the wheelchair, Dad!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I had that idea, somehow. Have ya reconsidered?"

I read over it a second time and nodded. "Why the hell not?" I shrugged. Staying at a mansion with a whole heap of people who went through exactly what I did? Yeah. Yeah I could work with that. It bet those odd looks i got at school from the people who weren't in the bombings or got away before they happened. My eyes stopped at a certain bit that I'd missed the first time and I laughed.

"Guess what, Dad?" I smirked, lowering the paper and looking him in the eyes. He frowned.

"What?"

"They want you there too."

"But I wasn't in the Calico-"

"But you were bombed in the war, no?"

"Well, yes-"

"They bombed us all with the same stuff, and Xavier's letter says that we'll need therapy because it messes with yoah head."

"Lemme see that." He snatched it back from my hands and looked over it. Then he snarled. "I gotta go tell the others-"

"They'll already know by now Dad." I said, pulling the letter from his fingers before he ripped it up.

I got a phone call. Dad picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Pete. Yeah, she's here." He handed me the phone. "Pete."

"Hey." I grinned and sat down. "Why are you calling?"

"What, I cannot call my very good friend?"

"Pete, Illyana usually calls. What's up?"

"Well, I'm bringing down a friend from Russia. He works with me, It will be quite nice."

"Is he Russian?"

"No, he's Australian."

"Hmm. Well, I won't be in my house. I'll be in Xavier's Institute."

"That is odd. John and I were both offered places at that institute."

"Really? Are yah goin'?"

"Well, John accepted the invitation as did a few other friends of mine."

"That's great! We'll live in the same place! Wait, what about Illy?"

"Illyana will be coming as well."

"Yes! Put her on!"

"Alright. Illyana!"

"Hello?" She was very mature for her age.

"Hey Illy. Are yah excited to be coming down here??"

Illy made an irritated noise. "Ha. No way."

"Why not?" Rogue asked, surprised.

"The bombings were there. I'm a worried, but that's okay. You should be worried. Pete's taking John to see you tomorrow, and Remy the next day. I'm scared for you."

"What's so bad about them?"

"They're mad. Nuts. Crazy."

"Ah doubt they're that bad, Illy."

"You'll see. Pete's making me a snack, Seeya."

"Bye Illyana."

I put the phone down and sighed.

"Start packing your things, Stripes, You're leaving tonight." Logan said, looking out the window.

"Why?" I frowned.

"I want ya to be safe. Hurry up."

I watched him carefully for a moment and then shrugged, climbing onto my bed, standing up on it and pulling my suitcase down from the very high up window sill. It was dusty, it hadn't been touched for atleast a year.

"Ah hope there ain' spiders in there," I said to myself, and Logan chuckled and took it from me. He unzipped it, stuck his hands inside and swiped at whatever was inside. There weren't even any webs in there, I found out as soon as his hands came out and he threw the suitcase back.

"Kid, ya can beat up Cody Robins, and ya can't face a spider or two? Sheesh, Ya get that from ya mother, not me."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah," I agreed.

I wondered absently who else would be going. Would the jocks go? Would the popular girls? Hell, would Cody Robins go? I had no idea who was in the bombings, because my memory of that day was slightly blurred.

It was an exciting thought though. A place where we can all understand eachother.

**Oooooo**

**Heyo!!! :D**

**Mia And Sasha say hi!! We is HAPPY! We is Odd! We is...gonna stop now!**

**Lol, please review for us or we'll eat you!**

**Haha **

**Peace Out Suckahs, Mia & Sasha (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3... :)**

_Dead, Deader, and Deadest._

I admit that I don't usually look anything up. I'm not exactly that girl who always needs to know stuff, I'm okay with being Ignorant. But well, I found this article in the History book Mr. Hoffman let me borrow last year (I forgot I had it, needless to say, i now know why he's always mad at me at school) and I had to explain it.

There's a night, every year, when the moon fully disappears into what seems to be nowhere, and the entirety of the world is coated in darkness. It's nick-named Doomsday.

The date was 1864, as read off of Sir Robert Valden's calender, and the attack was so fierce, so immediate and destructive that nobody could've seen it coming. It was black darkness that filled the world, and that's when the African Warrior men attacked with their worst bombs and rifles. Townspeople fled the small town but only some survived the attack. Nineteen men, women and children left the town and moved to a larger town. After a month, these people began to mutate. Powers began to develop, and some, if not all of the nineteen survivors were accused of witchery. All were burned at the stake, including a four year old boy whose skin had turned blue.

The African Warrior men told the rest of the world that their attack was to rid the world of the witches, which inhabited the whole town that they'd lived in, and The Warriors never revealed what they'd bombed the people with.

I don't think those people were witches. I think that the bombs mutated them. But what really hit me, was the boy. A four year old boy with blue skin. So young, but killed before he could even become a somebody. Before he could get a job, or marry and have children. Maybe he would've been a nice kid, or maybe he was a bit of a bully. Who knew? Nobody except his dead mother.

So i looked it up further. Got my Iphone out and connected to the first internet connection i found. Turns out, it's worse than i thought. The calico bombings were on Doomsday. The Africans have a weapon that we could only dream of, and yet it's real. It mutates people.

Right now, I'm sitting in Dad's car with the radio on and my eyes shut tight.

"Ya excited to go to a new place?" He asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

"No." I said in mono-tone, trying not to let out that I'd been crying. We were all going to mutate, some of us wouldn't survive it. And I was the only one who knew. And i couldn't find it in myself to say anything. It was hardly believable.

He glanced back at me and sighed. "Ya were fine with it fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, ah was. Yah got a point?"

"I liked ya better when ya were one. Ya couldn't talk yet." Logan muttered.

"And ah liked you better when yah were in the army, yah could only mail me tah talk tah meh." I muttered back, closing my eyes. "Ah'm gonna sleep."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence.

I began to drift off, dreaming off that tragic night in 1864.

_Women and Children were screaming as the sickly smell of gunpowder filled the town. _

_Alice Denver, a fourteen year old girl, was sitting on the floor of her small house. Thomas and Lilly Denver had left and Alice had witnessed Lilly's death while looking out the window. The gunshot still rung through her ears. She couldn't leave the house. No, they'd get her. They'd get me._

_Alice's emerald eyes watched out the window as people fell to their death. She started to sob. _

_Across the town, Rachel Lempton sat on her window sill, watching the death and destruction with horror. Her lips kept forming the word 'sorry' as she stared at one body in particular. Her older brother, Damon. The light of a torch lit up her face, and she scrambled to open the window as the door handle rattled. _

_In the middle of the mess of blood and death, Christian Delehov stood, his face muddy and his auburn hair dishevelled. In his hands he held a blade and a dagger. Suddenly, I wasn't just watching, i was standing behind Christian. He was breathing heavily and then he threw himself into the fight. He stabbed an African in the stomach before rushing further. I followed._

_He smashed into somebody when he darted into an alley. Her long blonde hair was tangled and messy, but I recognised her as Alice. _

"_Are you alright? You should be in your house," He commented, roughly pushing her further into the alley so they weren't seen._

"_I didn't want to leave, but _**she**_ turned up and told me I needed to get out." Alice turned and glared at a brunette, whom i realized was Rachel. Rachel glared at Alice._

"_Just trying to help." She muttered under her breath. Her baby blue eyes focused on something outside the alley and her eyes widened. "They're throwing bombs down!" _

_Christian and Alice turned around in horror. It was true. _

"_W-what should we do?" Alice asked, grabbing onto Christian's arm. Christian sighed. _

"_Well, If we're gonna get outta here, we're going to have to run through the bombs. You guys okay with that?"_

"_No!" Alice screeched at the same time Rachel nodded._

"_Shh, kid." Christian said to Alice._

"_Alice." Alice said automatically._

"_What?"_

"_My name is Alice."_

"_Oh, Uh, I'm Christian."_

"_Rachel."_

"_We'd better get going," Christian said. "Alice, you stay close to me and you'll be fine...Rachel, you know what to do?"_

"_Yes." Rachel said with a smug smile. Alice glared at her as if to say 'No need to show off', but Cuddled close to Christian's side instead and held on tight as they ran into the brawl. _

_Rachel followed close behind, avoiding gunshots and bombs. _

_The three were all lifted off their feet as flames surrounded them. Alice started crying. Rachel swore. Christian grabbed onto Alice tighter and kissed her hair to calm her down. They hit the dirt and got to their feet, running again. They managed to get to a stage coach and they all got in, hurriedly._

_The man on the stagecoach glanced at them. "Where ya headed kids?" he asked. It was obvious he'd been about to leave before they jumped in._

"_New Orleans," Rachel said. _

"_Mississippi for us," Christian said, looking at Alice for approval. Alice nodded tentatively and the driver whipped the horses. They rode away from the death, and wondered what was going to happen now._

I woke up and looked around, startled.

"What's wrong?" Dad looked back at me. He was parking the car. We were inside some sort of mansions grounds. Many other cars were here already and parking.

"Uh, bad dream," I said, rubbing my eyes and trying not to think of those poor people.

"Right well, I'll grab ya bags but your takin' at least one of 'em in yourself."

I grinned at him. "Sure thing, Sugah." I climbed out of the car, my legs feeling wobbly from sitting for so long, and then walked to the boot, pulling out my suitcase, holding it to my side with one arm. Dad grabbed his bags and my toiletry bag.

"Dad?" I asked, staring at a particular car in the parking lot.

"Yeah, Stripes?" Logan asked, coming to stand by me with the bags.

"Isn't that...well, isn't that Pete's car?" I asked, excitement shooting through me.

Logan inspected the car and his smile turned into a full blown grin. "True that, Stripes."

I held back a girly squeal-Which really isn't my thing-and started towards the entrance. And then I noticed them. Jubilation Lee, Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey. The three most popular girls at school. There was no way they would make life here easy for me.

"Oh my god," Kitty whispered to Jubes. "Isn't that like, Rogue Darkholme?"

"Yeah," Jubes said. "I saw her in the bombs."

"Ohh."

I got up the stairs and walked through the mansion doors, which were set to stay open, so I could still hear them.

"Who's that? He looks kinda scary."

"That's her dad," Jean broke in. "And I honestly think you were better off to just ask." She walked away from them, towards Scott Summers, who I'd had a crush on before the bombings. I don't like him anymore, but I'm glad he's happy with her.

Jean didn't seem so bad after all.

A smaller body then mine crashed against me and arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Rogue!" Illyana squealed. "It has been very long!"

"It sure has, Illy." I smiled down at her, and looked her over. She looked different from when i last saw her, but not incredibly different. Her blonde hair was slightly longer, but that was about it.

"It looks like you found her," Chuckled a deep voice.

"Pete!" I beamed and promptly dropped my suitcase, running to hug him. He hugged back just as happily.

"Oooh, Goth girls got a boyfriend," Jubes giggled to Kitty, who huffed. "And he's really yummy."

"Shut up, Jubes." Kitty snapped and stormed off towards her mother.

"Aint ya gonna introduce me, Mate?"

"Oh, Yes." Pete broke apart and gestured to a boy of about seventeen with bright orange hair, blue eyes and a red t shirt and jeans. "Rogue, this is John."

"Nice ta meet ya, Sheila," John beamed, shaking Rogue's hand energetically.

"Oh mah names not-" with one look from Pete I decided not to correct John. Illyana tugged my shirt. I gave my full attention to her and bent down so she could whisper in my ear.

"He's crazy. I told you. And he calls everyone Sheila." She whispered with distaste. I slowly stood up and raised an eyebrow at Pete.

"He's been a very good friend of mine for quite a few years now," Pete said. Rogue sighed and nodded as she watched John wonder over to the man in a wheelchair, who was watching everyone arrive with what seemed to be pride and happiness. My eyes widened as I realized who he was.

I saw Wanda and Pietro Maximoff-Twins that had exactly nothing in common, not even looks. They only had the same eye color and shape, but that was it. Wanda had a short black bob with red streaks through it and dark makeup, and Pietro was talking to Todd-a kid I'd seen around school, and had never really liked.

"Welcome To Xavier's Institute, My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I'm very glad to see so many people here. A chart has been placed on the wall for who will be rooming where and with whom, though the very few Adults I have enlisted have their own rooms. Therapy sessions will be held at different times depending on age group and how long you were in the bombings."

I could've sworn that he shot a smile right at me.

Things were off to a good start.

**Oooooooo**

**Wellll.....Haha....Please don't kill us for it being so late...pretty please!**

**we are taking requests to who should be Rogue's Roommate! So go ahead and tell us who you think should be Rogue's roommate, (MUST BE A GIRL) and at least four more reviews including roommate suggestions and the next chapter will come up much sooner. The only reason there was a wait was because Sasha and Mia were out in Bacchus Marsh with Mia's cousins.**

**Peace Out Suckahs, Sasha and Mia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4... :)**

_Beautiful._

The Majority of the teenagers made a wild dash to see the list. I just looked up at Logan. He shrugged and we started to walk towards the list. A woman with cappuccino colored skin and beautiful, goddess like white hair tumbling down her back came to stand beside us, and I noticed Logan staring at her. Her eyes were a sparkly blue. She looked at me and smiled in that friendly way you do when you've never met someone.

"Ororo Munroe," She said, holding her hand out to me. I shook it, slightly impressed that she was so posh-Posh for Bayville was wearing the latest trends, but Ororo was posh in a more...airy way. She had an air of authority and beauty around her.

"Um, Rogue Darkholme." I remembered to say after a moment. She held her hand out to Logan.

"Ororo Munroe," She repeated. He continued to stare at her.

"Beautiful..." He breathed and shook her hand slowly.

"Well, It's nice to meet you...Beautiful." Amusement danced in Ororo's eyes as she found her name and room number on the list and walked away.

"Dad!" I gasped. "Logan snap out of it!"

Logan's eyes widened. "Wait! My name isn't-Oh, Crap." He groaned. "I just made a complete fool of myself, didn't I, Stripes?"

"Yah sure did." I smirked. Finally, Logan had actually shown an interest in someone since Raven. She was my adoptive Mama, but my real Mama's name was Pricilla, and she died having me. I still woke up some nights thinking Dad hated me because of it. But he married Raven, who left me in Irene's care while Dad was in the war. Well, She was gone now and I'd known she would leave since the day he married her. She was like a petrified log I'd seen when i was little. It was cruel and twisted and evil, just like her.

Kitty Pryde and Jubilee seemed to have gotten over their little disagreement from earlier because now they were jumping up and down hand in hand squealing.

Wanda stepped out of the mass crowd in front of the list and shot me a curious look, before grabbing her bags and walking up the stairs.

Logan got to the list before me and something twinkled in his eyes. I looked at his room number and then laughed.

"Yoah room's right next to Ororo's!"

He glared at me.

I smiled cheekily back and looked for my name. I stared at the list. Room 304, with_ two_ roommates. Life just seemed to hate me. I had Wanda Maximoff and Jean Grey. Two complete opposites, but then again I suppose Jean's my opposite as well, which would mean that if i got into an argument with her, Wanda would (In theory) back me up. That made me the slightest bit less nervous. Logan grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it, lowering himself to eye length with me, which was like two feet.

"I'll see ya at breakfast tomorrow, Goodluck with the roommates."

I nodded and hugged him quickly and tightly, before picking my suitcase and toiletry bags and walking up the stairs. I opened the door and stepped into the room. Wanda had already taken the third bed, the one furthest from the window. I glanced at her and decided on the middle bed, throwing my suitcase and bags onto it. Wanda glanced up from the book she was reading, then decided to just ignore me and go on reading. I sighed, this wasn't easy. I began to make my bed. I put on my black sheets, emerald silk covers and my emerald pillow onto the bed and then dropped onto it, closing my eyes.

It was late, i realized as I looked at the clock on the wall. Eleven at night.

The door opened again and Jean walked in, Scott behind her holding half of her bags. He set them down next to the window bed and Jean kissed him softly on the lips.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Seven sharp as always," Jean said back.

I stared at them. I couldn't help it, could two people _really _wake up at seven in the morning every day? No, not possible, i decided and cleared my throat.

"Jean? Yah gonna settle down?" I asked, putting on my best impatient voice. Scott left soon after when I flashed him a sharp glare. I think he's kinda scared of me, what with the dark eyeliner. I'd be scarier if I didn't have Braces though...So I'd better keep my mouth shut when I glare at people-Wait, why would I open my mouth when I'm glaring at someone? Oh jeez.

Jean set her bed up with red and white covers. Wanda's bed was done up in black. I changed into my dark purple plain silk pyjames and then climbed into my bed just as someone knocked on the door. Wanda and Jean, who were both in bed and half asleep at this point, groaned.

Illyana stuck her head in.

She looked frightened. She slipped into the room, shut the door behind her and crawled onto my bed.

"It's too dark in my room," She whispered.

"Are you scared?" I asked her just as quietly. She nodded. "Alright." I lifted the left side of my blanket and she slid into the bed next to me, shut her eyes, and as soon as her head hit my pillow, she was asleep. I chuckled to myself and laid beside her, closing my own eyes.

My body went still when i felt an odd, draining sensation.

At that time, multiple other things happened too. Jean began to float into the air, her blanket falling to the floor, purple energy encased things around Wanda and made them spin and rattle, and in every other room, something like this was happening.

Memories flashed before my eyes.

Illyana's mother, teaching her how to ride a bike because her father was inside baking cookies.

Illyana's first day of Kindergarten, and the worst Kindergarten teacher ever

Illyana's aunt Maggie.

More and more things flashed in front of my eyes and i looked at Illyana. Her skin was getting paler. I Threw myself out of the bed and stared at her. She wasn't waking up. I hurriedly went to check her pulse, then froze, realizing my touch did that to her.

I screamed.

**Oooo**

**Yeah, we know, short chapter but we're planning on updating every day from now on so we had to get the ball rolling with a quick one. Other chapters will be much longer, we promise, but we reaaaly liked this one ending with Rogue's scream **

**Review please!! We're going for five more reviews this time!**

**Peace Out Suckahs, Mia & Sasha :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5... :)**

_The Evolution Begins_

Kitty Pryde screamed as she fell through the third floor all the way to the second.

--

Jubilation Lee covered her eyes as wild fireworks almost blinded her with their brightness.

--

Logan let out a loud yell as three metal claws slid out of either hand.

--

Ororo's eyes went white as wind began to circle around her wildly and brutally.

--

Piotr Rasputin hissed in pain as his skin turned to metal.

--

Bobby Drake stared as Ice trailed wherever her put his hands.

--

Hank McCoy watched in horror as his body changed and his bones snapped into a new and horrible shape.

--

Betsy Braddock sighed, knowing already what was happening, and having already gone through it she climbed out of bed to tell the Professor, though she had a feeling he already knew.

--

Illyana Rasputin, Exhausted, only barely felt a little tingle in her body before she went back to sleep.

--

Professor Xavier winced as he felt everyone's pain, horror, fear and shock through their thoughts.

--

Scott Summers roared in pain and opened his eyes, only to blow up his window with a red beam. He shut his eyes quickly and grasped his blankets tightly.

--

This Occured in every room, though with different effects on every teen.

--

I ran screaming and crying to the Professor's office. I threw the door open and began to talk as quickly as I could. Illyana-Oh god, Illyana! Pete...Oh no, no, no!

"Ah killed Illyana!" I whimpered.

Betsy Braddock Reached out towards me. I screamed again. She flinched and seemed to be listening for something at the same time.

"Don't touch meh!" I screamed at her. That's when i realized there were more people in the room. Professor Xavier, a woman dressed very provocatively all in white, and a man with...wings?

"Oh my god," Betsy breathed in her English accent.

"This is...very interesting. If I could just see some DNA, Charles..." The woman in white said.

"No, Emma." The Professor said sharply, before wheeling himself over to me without touching the wheels.

"Rogue, are you alright?"

"Alright?!" I asked, my voice going high pitched. "Ah just killed one of mah best friends!"

"Illyana isn't dead." Emma said primly, shooting me an irritated look.

I stared at her. "How would yah know?"

"Telepath, darling." Emma said, smirking at my horrified look.

"Yoah nuts! Yoah all just-" Emma placed a gloved hand over my mouth, backed me up against a wall and glared at me.

"Shut. Up." She hissed.

"Let go of her, Em." The winged guy sighed.

"Why should I, Warren? She's going to tell everyone that we're-"

"No she's not," Betsy grabbed Emma's hand, careful not to touch my skin and pulled it away from my mouth. "Sorry," She said to me, pulling me to the professor by my covered stomach

I tried to wiggle away. Dad came growling and snarling through the door, in time to see both Warren and Betsy pulling me to the professor. I stared at his hands. Three silver metal claws extended from his knuckles, which were bleeding.

"What the hell did ya do ta me, Chuck?" He snarled.

"Dad!" I tried to calm him down, but Betsy and Warren were holding onto me too tightly. Were they going to kill me?

My heart froze at the thought, and then i remembered something.

We were going to mutate.

Oh no. We'd mutated, alright! And they weren't crazy! They had already been mutated!

I started crying. I couldn't help it, I mean really, a mutation that kills people and sucks in their memories?

"I already told you, Illyana isn't dead!" Emma looked past irritated, she looked Irate, but her anger was directed at Betsy and the Professor now. "Now can we please move on!"

I couldn't help it. I struggled out of Betsy's grip, shoved Warren away and hugged Logan tightly, ignoring the claws that just barely scraped my sides as he threw his arms around me too. I heard the slightest *Snikt* and the claws were gone.

"We're mutants, dad," I whispered. "Mutants."

"How on earth did she know...?" Warren asked Betsy.

"It doesn't matter how she knows, just send her and everyone else back to bed-Jamie's walking down the corridor, all nine of him," Emma hissed at Professor Xavier.

"Explain," Logan said, fighting to stay calm.

"Everything will be explained in full detail in the morning, but right now, please go back to bed."

_And Rogue, please try to calm down Wanda. _The professor's voice echoed in my head and I nearly jumped in fear before nodding.

"You alright, Stripes?" Logan asked me, holding my covered shoulders.

"Y-yes. Ah'll see yah tomorrow, dad." I managed to say. This was good enough for him. He grunted and left the room.

I walked slowly back to my room, my eyes still wide. Tears streaked my cheeks and i watched as Pete left my room with Illyana. He cast me a shocked, hurt glance before leaving with her. The tears began to burn my eyes, but I didn't wipe them away. Did Pete think I'd done it on purpose?

I walked into the room and pulled on a full length dressing gown. Jean was sitting on her bed meditating, but she opened one eye and gave me a sympathetic look, before massaging her temples and groaning.

Wanda was crying. Somehow, she'd managed to cut her cheek with one of the objects that had been floating around her, and she was holding it, pain flashing in her eyes as well as sorrow.

"Yah okay?" I asked, settling onto my bed.

"I'm fine." Wanda said, calming enough to let me closer. I pulled on some gardening gloves that I had in my bag from when I went to visit Aunt Ruthie, and gently moved Wanda's hand from the cut. It was pretty deep.

"Go see the prof." I told her, before settling back into my bed and shutting my eyes.

**Oooooooooo**

"**Rogue?"**

"**Mmm?" **

"**Are you awake?"**

"**Guess." I said, irritated that Jean had asked such a stupid question. **

"**I heard that."**

"**Heard what?"**

"**It wasn't a stupid question."**

"**Yes it was." Wanda agreed.**

"**Whatever." Jean sighed. "What do you think is going to happen to us?"**

"**Oh, we're going to be experimented on-for sure," Wanda said seriously.**

"**Ah don't think so," I said, not sure whether I was re-assuring Jean or myself. "Ah mean, Professor Xavier said he'd explain, it's a wonder he got everyone back to bed. If he was gon' experiment on us, he woulda done it an hour ago."**

**I heard the sound of blankets rumpling, though it was too dark to see.**

"**But what if he's a liar?" Wanda asked uncomfortably.**

"**He's an old man, Wanda." Jean protested. **

"**I know an old man who would hurt a lot of people." Wanda brushed her off.**

"**Is his name Hitler?" I asked.**

**A pillow hit me in the face.**

"**Well, If he's going to kill us or whatever, Wanda," Jean said. "We'll all commit suicide before he gets to us."**

"**Ah have a better idea," I said. "How about yah commit suicide, and we watch?"**

**I could tell Jean was scowling and it made me smile. **

"**Shut up."**

**Needless to say, we all went to sleep after that.**

**

* * *

**Okay guys we hope you enjoyed that :)

Thankyou to our reviewers : Chellerbelle, Anna Lane, Rogueslove22, XsuicuneX, Idontwriteijustliketoread, and more :) We LURVE you like a lot. like alot alot. like alot alot alot.

Reviews please cause we love you!!!! ;) We'll give you biiiiig hug if you review, and a cookie with Rogue and Remy's faces on it KISSING!! :) we know you like cookies (Five Reviews)

Peace Out Suckahs, Mia and Sasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6... :)**

_Already Mutated._

It was in the early hours in the morning that the Prof got us all to get up. Everybody pretty much stumbled downstairs except for Jean, Scott and Ororo, who probably got up that early every day

Everyone had to go to this massive meeting hall. Our seat's were allocated, which meant they'd been prepared for this.

Finally, Xavier rolled out onto a wooden stage sort of thing. "Could the following students and teachers stand up," He said loudly. "St. John Allerdyce, Betsy Braddock, Emma Frost, and Warren Worthington."

The four who were called out stood and made their way to the professor's side, John fiddling with a lighter.

"These four were experimented on, as well as over fifty others, in Striker labs. William Striker somehow got some African bomb powder and used it on his victims. They are what the world would call mutants. So, are you."

Uproar filled the hall. A screen lowered behind the Prof and Emma went to stand in front of it with a remote.

I glanced to my left and saw Wanda looking at the Prof with horror filling her face. Jean, on my other side, was calm. Illyana and Pete were sitting down the row, and I wanted to walk to them. I stayed in my seat though. I looked forward at the stage again. Emma pressed a button on the remote, and pictures came to the screen. Pictures of children on their own on the streets, simply because they were different. Of Warren with his wings fully spread, carrying a scared looking woman to safety, because down below her canoe had sunk.

"There are threats," The Prof spoke loudly over the shouting. "One of these mutants that Striker created decided he needed to exact his revenge,"

I felt a hand slip into my gloved one. I still wore the garden gloves from the night before. I glanced at Wanda. She wasn't looking at me, she was leaning forward, her eyes wide as she hung onto every word that came out of the Prof's mouth.

"His name, Is Erik Lenshirr, also known as Magneto." A picture of a man with a bucket or something on his head and a cape on came onto the screen. He was old.

Wanda's hand tightened to the point of pain.

"Ouch," I winced. She looked at me apologetically and her hand loosened slightly.

"...mean it..."

I looked up, my ears perking as I looked towards Illyana, who looked much healthier now and was trying to talk to Pete.

Pete looked like he was having trouble believing her. I swallowed. Were we over? Was our friendship destroyed in one night?

This time it was _me_ who tightened _my_ grip on _Wanda_'s hand.

Pictures filled the screen again, of a man with blue skin, a pointed tail, dark blue hair and gold eyes saving a little boy from a car accident, by disappearing in a puff of smoke. A picture of John, flames shooting forward where he aimed them at what seemed to be Magneto. Betsy in hand-to-hand combat with a blue skinned, red haired woman. Emma's skin sparkly, it seemed to have turned to diamond. All of them had been wearing odd uniforms with an X in a circle across the chest and shoulders.

"Have any of you ever switched on your T.V and seen an impossible accident happen, and be fixed just as impossibly? Have any of you looked in the paper and been shocked by something unexplainable? Our mutations make the Impossible possible, and the unexplainable explainable. We save peoples' lives regularly from many places in this world. There are mutants all around the world who save people for the simple reason that they can't bear to see people hurt. We are, as some of the younger mutants fondly call, The X-Men."

Applause rang out in the hall, completely opposite to the Uproar from earlier. Everyone seemed to be excited, But I wasn't. Neither was Wanda, who looked about two seconds away from tears. I stood up, still holding her hand and pulled her towards the exit, shutting the doors behind us.

"What's wrong?" i asked her.

She bit her lower lip. "That mutant, Magneto?" she said, nervously.

"Yes?"

"He's my father. Well, I wouldn't say father. More like creator."

My eyes widened and concern filtered my gaze.

"Oh mah gawd, Wanda..."

She shook her head. "It's alright."

And that's when I realized just how broken Wanda Maximoff is. I mean, I knew she was in need of anger management and there were rumours that she'd grown up in an Asylum, but...She was really broken. Her father was terrorist. Who knew where her mom was, and her brother was an ass. Life was sick and twisted.

She walked away from me, towards our room. I just watched, wondering how she lived with all the pain. The doors opened again and i quickly hid in an empty room, leaving the door open a crack.

"Man, this is stupid, yo," Ew. It was Todd.

"I hate that little loser, but I agree." Lance Alvers.

"Okay, you guys really think this is crap? Well, my dad happens to be Magneto, and he really needs some assistants. What do ya say?"

"Really?" Todd asked excitedly.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone." Pietro hissed.

"Done, man. I'm sick of this already." Lance said.

I gasped and then slapped a hand over my mouth, hoping they didn't hear me. Their footsteps led away as Pietro went on explaining the job to them, and after five minutes i stepped out and shut the empty room's door behind me.

I had to warn the Prof.

More importantly, I had to warn Wanda.

I ran in the opposite direction to Pietro, towards our room, my reasoning not too sharp. I knew i should tell the Prof first, but Wanda seemed, to me, at that moment...more important. I threw our door open and rushed forward grabbing her shoulders.

"Pietro's recruiting mutants for your dad!" I shouted, my eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Her eyes widened too and the two of us took off back to the Meeting Hall. The doors had been opened and so we just ran to the stage.

Wanda told the Prof by whispering in his ear. He'd been so caught up with the group in the hall that he hadn't noticed us leave, or even Pietro and his new gang.

"Oh dear," He said softly. Emma and Betsy exchanged glances. "Rogue, Wanda...You can both go back to your rooms as I was about to dismiss everyone anyway...I'll look into this."

"Aren't yah worried?" I asked, frowning. We'd run all the way here just to get a simple 'I'll look into this'?

"There's not much we can really do about it girls," Betsy chimed in. "I mean, they're probably already leaving and we don't hold people here against their own will."

I stared at her.

"You're joking right? You can't just let them go to Magneto!" Wanda said, looking shocked.

"We don't have a choice." Emma said. Then she held something out to me. "John just picked these up for you."

I looked at them and bit my lip. Thin leather gloves.

"Thanks." I said, not meaning it in the least. I hated this. I took of my gardening gloves and swapped them for the leather ones. They felt nice on my hands. I stopped when my hand ran over a bump on the back. I turned my hands so the palms were facing up and saw on the wrist, embroidered in emerald green was my name. Anna Marie. My real name.

"Who put in the order for them?" I asked, looking up at them, astonished.

"Your father did. Why?" Emma hadn't actually looked at them, obviously. I translated latin to English in my head so she wouldn't see. It was a show of love, really, that dad had done this for me. I planned on having the wrists always covered by long sleeves, because I didn't want my real name to be known, but it made me heart warm, to know my actual identity was this close to me. That I hadn't changed that much.

"No reason." I said, sliding my hands easily into my pockets.

Wanda and I walked together out that door, both of us feeling really useless.

"Why couldn't we stop them?" Wanda burst out with after a minute. I glanced up.

"Huh?"

"I mean, he's my brother, shouldn't that give me some kind of right to stop him?"

"Well..." I wasn't actually sure. "Ah don't think so."

"Rogue," I turned around. It was Pete. "I am sorry. Illyana explained, but I was very upset already so I did not believe her. My friend Remy decided he did not want to come."

"Oh, that's too bad." I said, hoping this meant everything was alright again. It did.

He hugged me gently and then pulled back to smile at Wanda.

"Hey Pete!" Kitty Pryde called. "Can you drive me and Jubes to the mall?! Please, pretty please!?"

"I must go." Pete sighed, and turned in Kitty's direction. "Of course, Kitten."

"Wow. He's whipped." Wanda murmured.

I laughed.

--

"**Are you guys awake?"**

"**Yes. What do you want Jean?"**

"**Well...could somebody get the light?"**

"**Why don't you?" Wanda asked grumpily.**

"**Because you're closer."**

"**So what, We should just get out of bed for you, Red?" I asked flatly.**

"**No, only one of you."**

"**Jeeeeeannnnnnnn." Wanda groaned. "Just get up and go it yourself or we'll annoy you."**

"**No, I don't see why i should."**

"**Ready Rogue?" Wanda asked.**

"**Which torment should we use?" We'd gone over the most annoying tactics before dinner.**

"**Ay." Wanda said.**

"**What are you talking abou-" We broke her off.**

"**Ohai Jeanay whatay are-ay yah-ay doing-ay?" **

**Jean crumpled her nose. "What the hell?"**

"**Sorray Jeanay Butay youay askeday foray itay."**

"**Shut the hell up," Jean groaned.**

"**Ifay youay turnay the lightay offay."**

**Jean got out of bed, stormed across the carpet and turned the light off while Wanda and I smirked.**

**--**

Welll...This is gonna be like one of those 'three years later' fics. Haha. But not that long. Next chapter we leap to a year ahead. Rogue'll be seventeen, and by then, lets just say she's got a hunger for touch :)

Review and we'lll loveeee you

Peace Out Suckahs, Mia and Sasha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6... :)**

_Touch Lust._

Wanda shut the door and turned the look before turning to me with an impish grin and walking towards the chest of drawers. She held up a chocolate bar and I felt a grin light up my face too.

"Yum." I couldn't help myself. Chocolate is yum. That's fact. Chocolate is mine and Wanda's secret Friday night obsession. There is nothing better than a night with a extremely close friend, than a night with an extremely close friend and some chocolate.

Wanda and i got close. It'd been a year since we got here, and people didn't understand out closeness, Bobby had even gone to the length of calling us lesbians, but no, it was like we were sisters that grew up in a world where we were one being rather than two.

"Okay, which half, left or right?" Wanda asked.

"Right," I said. She snapped it off and passed it to me.

"Don't inhale it," Wanda scolded.

"Who are you, my mother?" I asked, and proceeded to inhale the chocolate. I licked my lips.

'_Shawty's like a melody in my head_-'

Wanda snapped her phone open and put it to her ear.

"Yes?" She snarled. She didn't like being interrupted on our Fridays. "Oh...Yeah..."

I frowned. She looked a little bit nervous now.

"Sorry John, i completely forgot....I know I shouldn't forget something that important, but our Fridays are important too, I...Oh, well I suppose...Alright." She hung up and stuck her phone in her jean pocket. She gave me her puppy dog face. "John and I were kinda planning on...you know...tonight,"

"Oh." My heart sank. "Right."

"Well It's our first time and all, so we planned ahead and stuff..."

"Just go Wands. Ah'll see yah tomorrow and we can have our chocolate and DVD night then."

Wanda beamed. "Thankyou so much, Anna." Yeah. I told her my name. She deserved to know, with how great a friend she was. But it hurt a bit that she was blowing me off for John. To touch him. Skin to skin. Because she could do that.

I pressed down on the jealousy and wild sadness that began to build up in me.

"It's really no problem. Go. Have fun." I mumbled. She looked me over, sighed, and sat back on the bed.

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're happy." She said.

Damn. She knew me too well.

"Ah'll be fine, Wands."

She shook her head and sat next to me. "You know what..." She sighed. "We weren't planning on it until after eleven, when Logan's gone out...Do you want to hang out with us until Logan's gone?"

I looked at her, astonished. She'd never actually wanted her boyfriend near me, he was a very touchy man.

"I mean, we can keep him on the opposite side of the couch from you," She offered.

John liked hugs and kisses on the cheek and grabbing onto people randomly to see their reactions, and Wanda had always been worried about what would happen to me if I absorbed him.

"Ah...Alright," I said hesitantly.

"Good, now, to sneak to John's room," Wanda grinned devilishly. "And take our chocolate with us." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of shoving chocolate down John's throat. Unbelievably, John hated chocolate. Nobody really knew why. Wanda made a show of opening the door, sticking her head out and looking left and right while humming to mission impossible. I followed after her quietly. We both knew that if we were caught our curfew would get shorter. I stopped when I heard something.

I grabbed Wanda's arm and pulled her to an alcove in the hallway.

"You hear something?" She whispered.

I made a talking motion with my hand.

"You hear puppets?"

I glared at her and she blushed as she realized she was wrong.

"Right, you hear voices..."

"Yes," I hissed at her, pressing my back tighter to the wall as Wanda flexed her fingered and a thin purple sphere covered us.

"...And he's what, twenty?"

"Twenty-one," Storm corrected Mr. McCoy.

"Ah, and why exactly-"

They came into our view then.

"-Does he need a student ID for?-Who put that refrigerator there?"

"I don't know, Hank, But Charles is trying to set things straight with Magneto right now, and Magneto asked for a student ID..."

"I don't trust him. This is going to come back and bite us in the-"

"Look, it wasn't my choice but we need to go by Charles's decisions,"

"I see."

I turned my head and glared at Wanda. She shrugged, and as Storm and Mr. McCoy left, taking animatedly, I smacked her over the head.

"Yah turned us into a fridge?! What the hell is wrong with yah, A fridge is the most obvious thing in the world!"

"I can only alter reality, Anna, In another world a fridge was there...so yeah..."

"But still, a fridge?" I sighed. She rolled her eyes at me and shook away the sphere. We walked down the hall, quiet as ever, and mad out way to the male wing of the mansion.

Wanda knocked on John's door and It opened immediately to an excited looking John.

"Guess what we're watching, Sheilas!" John grinned.

Wanda sighed. "How to murder your idiotic Australian?"

"No, Australia!!"

"That movie with Nicole Kidman in it?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes!" John nodded.

"But you don't like Nicole Kidman," Wanda protested.

"No, but I like Australia!" He pressed play on the DVD player, and Wanda and I dropped onto the bed in exasperation.

Half way through the movie John sighed. "Her acting is terrible."

"Then why are we watching it?" Wanda asked, sick of the movie.

"Because it's Australia," John whined. Wanda rolled her eyes and stretched.

_All Senior X-men to the blackbird, Magneto and his new Acolytes are attacking a warehouse south of Bayville._

What a way to ruin my night. But then again, tonight wasn't that fun anyway. Wanda and John exchanged urgent looks and then Wanda sighed.

"I guess it'll have to wait." She bit her lip. John agreed.

I couldn't help but be happy, and then guilty that i was happy.

"Rogue, you okay?" Wanda asked with a frown.

"Uh...What?"

"You had this really weird look on your face. Like you were being tortured, but you were happy about it..."

"Oh, sorry." I said, "We should probably get into our uniforms.

"Good idea," Wanda nodded. "Seeya, John."

We changed as quickly as we could, and I was still pulling my left combat boot on when Wanda pulled me out the door in her red and black long sleeved leotard like uniform, and her own combat boots.

"Ah!" I pulled the boot up all the way and we tore down the hallway. Into the Jet area.

"Girls!" Scott breathed. "Thought you might have decided not to come,"

I blinked at him as he closed in, and realized something. A month ago, I would've been excited to be this close to Scott Summers, but now...Now I didn't care, because I didn't like him that way anymore. We were more, brother-sister, too brother-sister to be anything else, really.

_Too bad ah didn't realize that before, coulda saved mahself the pain. _I thought to myself sadly.

"We're heading to the warehouse that is used to hold antique collections for people who haven't got room in their homes, Though we haven't got any idea why they're attacking there,"

"Mmhmm," Wanda said, glancing around and grinning when she saw John suited up. She walked over to him, in all his bright orange suited glory, and stood beside him.

I just let Scott talk to me, as he went on about the ridiculousness of the situation, but how we still had to conquer them. Seriously, who uses the word 'conquer' anymore?

Finally, Logan and the Prof boarded the jet and we took off. Logan came over and sat beside me.

"Alright, Stripes," he said, and gave Scott a look. Scott left my side and went to Jean. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad." I told him automatically. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Anna..."

"Ah'm fine," I told him, hoping he believed it.

"I don't believe you."

"Ah know."

"Listen, I know we've got problems here, but we have problems everywhere. If ya won't tell me, I aint gonna make ya, but I'd like it if ya did."

"Come to the back with meh," I sighed. He smiled but tried to keep serious, and followed me.

"It's just..." I hesitated. Would he understand how much i wanted touch? Would he understand how much I needed it?

"Go on, Kid. I promise I'll help ya."

"Ah..."

"Ya not pregnant, are ya?" Logan asked suspiciously when I still didn't say anything.

"Ah can't touch dad," I said, waving my hand in front of his face, irritated.

"Sorry, Stripes, but i had to know."

"No, that's the point, Dad. Ah can't touch. But ah want to, so bad..." Rogue swallowed. "Ah'm sorry."

"What for? Ya have every right to want touch Stripes. And trust me, You'll get it if ya set ya mind to it."

"Yah really think so?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up, but failing miserably.

"Yes. Now come on, I think we're about to land."

We both came back out the other side to see Kitty sitting on the floor, looking pretty blue. Pete was sitting beside her, trying to comfort her about something.

I didn't say anything. Neither did Logan.

As soon as the ramp was lowered, Wanda caught up with me.

"Hey, you disappeared. Where'd you go?"

"The back of the jet with dad," I told her.

"Oh." She gave me a smile, like she thought I was pushing her away.

"Ah got yoah back, yah got mine?" I offered, gesturing to the Warehouse.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

We all had to stay quiet after that, Scott's orders. Scott pushed the warehouse door open and waved us in.

"Look for them, and find them." He whispered.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Three, maybe four."

"Names?" Pete asked.

"Emma Frost, Gambit, Sage, and Sabertooth. But we're not sure if Sage is really with them or not." Scott answered.

Logan snarled. "Sabertooth?"

"Yah know him, dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, his real name's Viktor Creed. Was in the war with me."

"Hurry up guys, they could like, be doing anything!" Kitty whispered harshly.

Scott nodded and everyone was ushered into the warehouse.

"Alright, Kitty, Piotr, Logan, go to the east. Jean, Storm and I will check north. Rogue, Wanda and John check west, and after that we'll meet in the middle and go south.

"C'mon," Wanda was grinning, obviously because we were grouped together. Her best friend and her boyfriend, Yippee.

Sorry, I'm being bitter.

We walked slowly, examining as much as we could.

Then out of nowhere, A woman with long curly black hair tied in a high pony tail leapt at Wanda. John automatically fired up.

"Which one are you?" John asked.

"Sage." The woman smiled a sad smile as she sent a roundhouse kick at John.

"Rogue, keep looking! We have to know what they're after!" Wanda shouted.

"But what about yah?!" I asked, not wanting to leave them to get hurt.

"We'll be fine, just look!"

I chewed my lower lip and took off further into the west of the warehouse, looking at everything carefully. After i made it to the wall, i glared at it. There was nothing here! Wanda and John could be hurt for nothing! I kicked a box in front of me just as two strong arms grabbed me around the waist.

I screamed. I couldn't help it, the arms came out of nowhere and it was almost pitch black this far into the warehouse.

I could faintly hear Wanda shouting my name, but she was really far away.

I struggled out of the arms and glared at the man who stood there. He was smirking. I glared. He faltered, and then smirked again.

"And who the hell are yah?"

He looked at me with surprise, and then smirked even wider.

"Y' from Mississippi?"

He had a Cajun accent. That's the first thing that registered. That, and then i got a proper look at him. Trench coat, unbelievably beautiful red on black eyes, stubble, auburn hair that was long enough to slightly seep into his eyes. He was tall too, at least a foot taller than me.

"What's it ta yah?" I asked, still glaring. Just because he was cute, didn't change the fact that he had to have been one of the Acolytes.

"So y' are..." He grinned. "'M Gambit, Chere."

"Don't call meh that." I said, and threw my fist as hard as i could, the way Logan taught me. He caught it and held it tight enough that i couldn't pull away, but not tight enough to be painful.

"Let meh go!" I growled.

His smile got bigger every few seconds, for some reason. Not a lot bigger, but in the way that he got sort of, more amused.

I lifted my other hand to my mouth, and pulled the glove off with my teeth, letting it fall to the floor.

"Ah hope Yah've done yoah research," I smirked at him, reaching my hand out. He quirked an eyebrow at me, and then frowned.

"Y'r...Y'r de Rogue?" He asked, looking a little disappointed, but still amused. I lunged forward, and my hand briefly touched him. I waited for the memory flow. Nothing. I frowned at him.

"Y' missed," He teased.

I stared at him. I had _not _missed. I was sure of it, I felt his skin...What the hell was going on?

I ripped my other hand out of his grip just as Logan rounded the corner, his face spelling murder.

"Get away from her, Gumbo." He ground out.

"Yoah Gambit." I stated flatly. I kinda was glad to have a name for the face. Then I frowned at Dad. "How do yah know he's Gambit?"

"Viktor's the only other male Acolyte, Stripes," Logan said, getting closer to Gambit, his claws unsheathed.

"I t'ink dis Mebbe de part when I leave. Aue Reviour, Chere!"

And then he was using a pole or something to launch himself over the crates.

"Damn." Logan muttered.

"Well this was pointless," I mumbled.

"Not exactly," Scott said, as he and the other X-men finally arrived. "We now know what they all look like, and we know what they were looking for. The Sphinx, It's an Amulet, but we're not sure what it does yet. Wanda and John managed to get it from Sage."

I just glared at Scott and started walking towards the exit.

"Ah've had about enough of y'all today," I announced, though my mind was racing. How had he not reacted to my power? He didn't even look tired, at all!

When i got home, one thing was clear. Gambit wasn't going to know that he could touch me, ever. I wasn't going to tell him, or anyone else, about what happened today.

"**Hey, Wanda?"**

"**Mm?"**

"**What would you say if Ah said Ah think ah might be able tah touch someone?"**

"**I'd say, how?" Wanda replied, sitting up in bed.**

"**Nevermind, it was just a dream."**

"**Oh, are you alright?"**

"**Ah'm fine."**

"**And**_** I'm**_** trying to sleep," Jean broke in. "You should be too, we've got DR sessions all morning tomorrow."**

**I sighed and closed my eyes.**

"**Goodnight, Wanda. Goodnight Jean."**

"**Night Rogue." Jean said.**

"**Sweet Dreams, Rogue." Wanda offered.**

**I smiled and shut my eyes, rolled over in bed, and drifted off.**

**

* * *

  
**

What do you guys think? We realized this chapter was so late yesterday and thought 'Okay, just double the words in it' so we made it sorta longer :)

Forgive us?

Review please :)

Peace Out Suckahs, Mia and Sasha :D


End file.
